simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Selma Bouvier
Selma Bouvier-Terwilliger-Hutz-McClure-Discothèque-Simpson-D'Amico, znana lepiej jako ciocia Selma lub po prostu Selma – siostra Marge Simpson oraz o 2 minuty starsza bliźniaczka Patty Bouvier. Z wzajemnością nienawidzi swojego szwagra Homera i wraz ze swoją siostrą robi wszystko, by Marge od niego odeszła. Patty i Selma są nałogowymi palaczkami oraz miłośniczkami MacGyvera. W serialu Selma wielokrotnie wychodzi za mąż. Była żoną Pomocnika Boba, który omal jej nie zabił, Lionela Hutza, Troya McClure, Disco Stu, Abrahama Simpsona oraz Grubego Tony'ego. Żadne małżeństwo nie przetrwało długo. Charakterystyka thumb|180px|left|Zdjęcie Selmy Zarówno Patty, jak i Selma są cyniczne oraz uzależnione od palenia tytoniu. Obie tak samo nie znoszą swojego szwagra i wydają się od niego znacznie starsze, co zresztą jest zgodne z prawdą, ponieważ są w średnim wieku. W odcinku "Black Widower" dowiadujemy się, iż Selma waży dokładnie 76 kg. Czasami nie jest pewna, czy jest Patty, czy sobą, podobnie zresztą jak bliźniaczki Sherri i Terri, między którymi nie ma aż tak wielu różnic. Biografia Selma Bouvier urodziła się dwie minuty przed swoją siostrą bliźniaczką, Patty. Jako dziecko straciła smak i powonienie, ponieważ jedna z petard, którą się bawiła, trafiła do jej nosa"Black Widower". Powołując się na słowa Marge, uwielbia filmy o akademii policyjnej, bibeloty oraz spacery w pogodne jesienne popołudnia. Jej ulubione papierosy to Lady Laramie Supermocne. Związki thumb|200px|right|Selma przeżywa samotność Selma nie ma szczęścia w miłości, nigdy nie udaje jej się znaleźć odpowiedniego partnera. O małżeństwie rozmyśla po raz pierwszy, kiedy uczestniczy w ślubie swojego kolegi z pracy. Uświadamia sobie wówczas, że to ona mogła być jego żoną, gdyby Patty nie zajęła mu miejsca i nie zmusiła go do przejścia do innego stolika. Podobna sytuacja ma miejsce, kiedy Selma prosi Marge o pomoc w znalezieniu męża. Idealnym kandydatem okazuje się dyrektor Skinner. Wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku, dopóki Seymour nie wybiera Patty zamiast Selmy"Principal Charming". thumb|200px|left|Ślub przed kamerą Nieco później Selma decyduje się na ślub ze swoim korespondentem z więzienia, Pomocnikiem Bobem. Ich miesiąc miodowy kończy się próbą zabójstwa, któremu na szczęście zapobiega Bart"Black Widower". Kolejnym partnerem Selmy jest Troy McClure, filmowy aktor. Kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że ich małżeństwo miało służyć jedynie zdobyciu popularności, obie strony zgadzają się na rozwód"A Fish Called Selma". Dalsze poszukiwania męża są coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe. Pomimo obniżenia kryteriów Selma nie jest w stanie przebywać w związku dłużej niż tydzień. Żaden z trzech kolejnych mężów nie chce spędzić z nią reszty życia. W serialu Selma spotyka się również z Barneyem Gumble"Principal Charming", Hansem Molemanem"Selma's Choice", Moe Szyslakiem"Barting Over", Artiem Ziffem"The Ziff Who Came to Dinner" i Apu Nahasapeemapetilonem. Przed ślubem z hindusem powstrzymuje ją jedynie perspektywa zbyt długiego nazwiska"Much Apu About Nothing". Rodzina thumb|200px|right|Patty i Selma palą razem papierosy od najmłodszych lat Z oczywistych powodów Patty i Selmę łączy bardzo silna więź. Mieszkają w tym samym domu, razem oglądają telewizję i palą papierosy. Rozumieją się bez słów, a między nimi jest niewiele różnic. Jednak mimo że większość czasu spędzają razem, Selmie wyraźnie brakuje własnej rodziny. Ma obsesję na punkcie znalezienia męża, przez co nieraz oddala się od swojej siostry. Patty nie zależy na znalezieniu drugiej połówki, w zupełności wystarcza jej towarzystwo Selmy. thumb|200px|left|Siostry w kuchni Jako nastolatki Patty i Selma wyraźnie dominowały nad Marge. Kpiły z jej dziecięcych marzeń oraz wykorzystywały ją do własnych celów. Z biegiem lat ich relacja uległa poprawie. Obecnie siostry stosunkowo często odwiedzają Marge i jej rodzinę, a w razie wyjazdu opiekują się jej dziećmi"Homer Alone". Chwilami Selma zdaje się mieć większe zaufanie do Marge niż do swojej bliźniaczki. Zwierza jej się ze swoich problemów i nie wstydzi się mówić przy niej o swoich uczuciach"Principal Charming""Black Widower". thumb|200px|right|Homer wspiera Selmę przy adopcji dziecka W przeciwieństwie do Homera, który (głównie ze względu na Marge) stara się być dla nich powierzchownie miły i uprzejmy, siostry bez wahania okazują mu swoją niechęć i pogardę. Mimo to Selma zdaje się tolerować Homera bardziej niż Patty. Nieraz jest także pod wrażeniem jego niezachwianej lojalności wobec rodziny i żony. Po śmierci ciotki Selma otrzymuje od swojej matki iguanę o imieniu Jub-Jub. Szybko przywiązuje się do zwierzęcia, które traktuje jak własne dziecko"Selma's Choice". Kiedy dowiaduje się, że ma menopauzę, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie zdoła spełnić swojego skrytego marzenia o założeniu rodziny. Lisa proponuje jej, żeby zaadoptowała dziecko z Chin. Tym sposobem przy pomocy Homera, który przez krótki czas udaje jej męża i wspiera ją w trudnych chwilach, Selma zostaje adopcyjną matką dziewczynki o imieniu Ling"Goo Goo Gai Pan". Ciekawostki * Naturalnie jest blondynką; obecny kolor włosów zawdzięcza dymowi i opium, podobnie jak Patty"The Blue and the Gray". * W wolnym czasie wykonuje taniec hula"To Surveil With Love". * Aktorka użyczająca głosu Patty i Selmie, Julie Kavner, przyznała, że początkowo miała problem z interpretacją swoich postaci. James L. Brooks zaproponował jej, żeby swój głos starała się modyfikować tak, jakby była pozbawiona chęci do życia oraz robienia czegokolwiek. * W serialu częściej występują wątki poświęcone Selmie. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Żeńskie postacie Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Postacie, którym głosu użycza Julie Kavner Kategoria:Rodzina Bouvier Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Springfield de:Selma Bouvier en:Selma Bouvier es:Selma Bouvier fr:Selma Bouvier it:Selma Bouvier pt-br:Selma Bouvier ru:Сельма Бувье sv:Patty och Selma Bouvier